


I'm Alone Now

by ArvenaPeredhel



Series: A Cycle of Songs [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Silver Star, elvish marital bonds are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvenaPeredhel/pseuds/ArvenaPeredhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond becomes aware that his wife is in dire peril.</p><p>Part of ACoS. Can be read independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alone Now

_"I can't see your star."_  
\- Amy Lee

* * *

He was sitting in his study when it happened.

Tilion was high above the valley, bathing the room in silvery light, and if Elrond leaned forward the elf-lord could just see Gil-Estel following after. Not for the first time, he wondered if his father was watching; he pushed the thought aside and returned to his work. There were trading requests to approve or deny, and Glorfindel's very detailed defense plans to memorize, and Erestor's notes on crop yields with his new fertilizer. No time for sentiment. Indeed, he'd nearly forgotten about the thought after a few more signed requisitions and another drink of tea.  _I trust my father. I doubt I am all he sees, but I have felt his gaze more than once._   _  
_

Minutes ticked by, and the "to do" stack of parchment had at last become shorter than the "done" stack, and he began to grow tired. Elves did not sleep as humans, and neither did _peredhil_ for that matter, but a few hours dozing in Lórien's realm did much to refresh both he and his kindred. Elrond sighed, put the cap on his inkwell, laid his quill down, and stood up from the carved chair at his desk to cross the room.

He never made it to the door.

No sooner had he taken two steps in the right direction than it hit him with an almost-audible  _thwack._ He tripped (unheard of for an elf in his prime, without injury) and hit the floor hard, but the sharp sting of the impact against his palms was nothing compared to the agony that had suddenly exploded inside his mind. Fear, and screaming, and a sharp pain spreading up his sides and back. Elrond gasped and dug his fingers into the space between the stones of the floor, holding on through whatever storm this was. He took a shuddering breath, eyes turning skyward - 

\- and then, as soon as it had come, the pain left. Rolled up like a scroll and vanished.

Elrond lay dazed for a few moments, staring at the sliver of sky he could see through the window. His eyes automatically sought  _her_ star, the gleaming pinprick of light that hung in the firmament above the valley as a beacon and a reminder, and he felt his heart quail when he saw that clouds had descended and blocked the radiant orb from his view. He called it her star, for he had first spotted it in her company on her begetting day, and every night they were apart it was the last thing he saw before he let dreams take him. _  
_

And now it was gone.

The lord of the Last Homely House slowly got back to his feet, but though his balance had returned he could not shake the terrible dread that dwelt inside his heart. He knew not what had caused the attack (it  _was_ an attack, even if it was brief) but he was almost certain he knew what its retreat and cold absence signified. Because as he searched in his mind and heart and  _fëa_ itself, he found something missing.

His bond with Celebrían had disappeared with the pain, leaving empty solitude inside his head.

He was truly alone for the first time in centuries, and he was suddenly very afraid of what precisely that meant.

_I may not know for sure what, but I do know this: something has happened to my wife._


End file.
